


Banner for Menirva's "Forfeit"

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Menirva's stories are so rich and beautiful, I couldn't help but make another one for her...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Banner for Menirva's "Forfeit"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forfeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539150) by [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva). 



> Because Menirva's stories are so rich and beautiful, I couldn't help but make another one for her...


End file.
